


Killing Titans

by DefiantDame



Series: Attack on Parody Songs [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disney, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Parody song of the Little Mermaid, Part of Your World. Hange sings about her research.





	Killing Titans

Look at my titans, aren’t they neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who knows everything?  
Look at this data, solutions untold  
How many wonders can one titan hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, she knows everything  
I've got Jaeger and abnormals aplenty  
I've got experiments, research and notes galore  
You want theories?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I want to be where the titans are  
I want to see  
Want to see 'em dancing  
Walking outside the walls  
Why do they eat us? wait a sec  
Without our gear you don't get too far  
3DMGs are required for jumping, killing  
Sailing through the air  
What's the kill spot? The neck

Out where they walk  
Out where they run  
Out where they eat humans under the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Killing titans

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outside of these walls?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
With a talking titan?  
Betcha Erwin  
Would understand  
And give more funding for experimenting  
Bright young soldiers  
Sick of friends dying  
Ready to stand  
And I'm ready to know what the church knows  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
Why are there titans inside the walls?  
What do you mean torture? No  
I just need to know

Wouldn't I love  
Love to finally know the truth?  
Outside the walls  
Wish I could be  
Killing titans  
Out of the halls  
Wish I could be

**Author's Note:**

> Another parody for Hange that has appeared on my website and has been recorded (*groan* so need to find a singer to do the actually singing if I want to record any new stuff).


End file.
